


Hunger

by endlesshitty



Series: Michael McKagan Monday (100 followers) [5]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Duff and Slash have a little fun with Y/N.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You, Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Michael McKagan Monday (100 followers) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Y/N could not exactly remember how she got into this situation.

It all happened in a bit of a rush, like it always did. It wasn’t their first time doing this, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but it always made Y/N excited, lust coursing through her veins and desire pouring through every fiber of her being.

She could feel Duff’s warm, bare chest against her back, his large hands holding her waist and keeping her ass as close to him as Slash allowed. The curly haired boy had one hand in Y/N’s hair, holding it firmly, just the way that made her insides burn, and his mouth was hotly moving against hers, tongue dominating hers, while his other hand was pulling her close to him.

Duff’s lips worked on her neck, biting, sucking and licking, as one of his hands ventured to her front, going up her thigh and sliding her skirt up in the process, coming in contact with her bare pussy.

“Forgot your underwear baby?” he groaned, running the very tip of his fingers on top of her wet folds.

Y/N whined against Slash’s lips as Duff began to tease her clit, letting the most calloused part of his index finger brush the bundle of nerves as his mouth worked on her neck’s sweet spot.

“Such a dirty whore…” he cooed, spreading her labia and teasing her entrance. “All ready for us.”

“How ‘bout we go to our place hum?” Slash asked, pulling away from the kiss to look at her and Duff.

The blond agreed instantly and began to pull Y/N out of the bar they had just played in. Slash was trailing behind them quickly, watching her with hungry eyes as she tried to, somewhat successfully, tug her skirt down to its original place.

Thankfully the walk wasn’t too long and soon Y/N was walking past the threshold. Their place was a mess, like usual, but she barely had time to pay attention to it, because Duff was pulling her in for a harsh kiss, grabbing the skin of her thighs and lifting her up.

She wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck for support as he walked to his own room, which had a bigger bed than Slash’s, and threw her on the bed, rushing to pull her clothes from her body.

Not her nor Slash commented on Duff’s eagerness, but it sure made Y/N feel a bit giddy on the inside, to be able to make the man act like that. Slash undressed calmly, using the time to appreciate how she allowed Duff to manhandle her like she was his possession, his little toy. He walked to the bed, wearing only his underwear, and kneeled by the side of Y/N’s head, looking down at her with a small smirk on his lips and lust blown eyes.

She swallowed dryly at the sight of the bulge marking his underwear, an eagerness to please him making her bite her lower lip. She was not expecting it when Duff flipped her around to stay with her ass in the air, pussy bare and willing under Duff’s touch.

Slash used her new position as an opportunity to hold her hair and tug, pulling her onto all fours, making her stay on eye level with his cock.

Duff was busy removing his clothes while Y/N lowered Slash’s underwear, running her tongue from his balls to his tip with her eyes glued to his, batting her eyelashes in a slow, provocative way. As soon as Duff got rid of his clothes he pulled Y/N closer and slid inside her in one swift thrust.

“Duff fuck…” Y/N moaned, resting her forehead against Slash’s lower abdomen, feeling Duff’s dick move in and out of her in strong thrusts.

Slash let her be for a couple seconds, enjoying the feeling of her warm breath against the tip of his cock, but soon the need for more grew and he tugged on her hair again, lowering her head on his cock.

Duff bit his lips at the sight of her lips stretched beautifully around Slash’s dick. She took him easily, eyes rolling to the back of her head and he could hear her hum and moan around him.

His eyes wandered down her body, watching her skin shine with a thin layer of sweat from the show under the dim, shit light of the room. Further down, his eyes glued themselves to the sight of Y/N’s round ass slapping against his hip bones, his cock glistening as it slid in and out of her.

As his right hand grabbed her right buttock, his left one delivered one sharp slap on her skin, feeling her clench around him. “Fucking pain slut…” Duff groaned, delivering another sharp slap.

Slash had his head thrown back, letting out gruff hums and groans at the feeling of the vibrations of her moans waving all over his body. Until now he had let her set her pace, but as he grew hungrier for his orgasm, he held her hair firmly in his hands and began to thrust inside her mouth with no warning.

Not expecting the action, Y/N choked a little as the tip of his cock slid down her throat, but she quickly recovered, breathing in through her nose and relaxing her jaw.

Duff’s pace picked up speed, and so did his slaps, as he cursed at the sight. “Doesn’t even flinch with a dick being shoved down her throat… Such a good fucking bitch.”

Y/N’s cheeks gained a darker tone to them as she clenched around him. How they hadn’t figured out she didn’t know, but she had a dirty talking kink that seemed to fly right over their heads. Until today at least.

“You like it? Hm? Like it when I praise you for being a perfect little toy for us?” Duff smirked, trying his hardest to maintain his facade as she fluttered around him. His orgasm was getting closer by the second, and he suspected that Y/N was going to get there a hell lot faster if he kept up the talk. “Because that’s what you are baby. Just a little fuck toy that loves being used.”

“Jesus fuck…” Slash moaned as Y/N whined right when he was sliding down her throat.

“Just pretty holes all waiting to be filled up with someone’s dick.” Duff continued, voice sounding more strained than intended as she continued to squeeze around him.

The hand that had been previously slapping her moved to her clit, rubbing quick circles on the bundle of nerves. Y/N’s arms and legs began to shake with the effort of keeping herself up due to the edge she was in. All she needed was a little push and she’d be sent into a pleasure-filled spiral.

“Fuck… I’m gonna cum…” Slash groaned, the movements of his hips growing erratic yet faster by the second. “Shit… You gonna swallow baby? Like the good girl you are?” He looked down at her, finding her eyes looking up at him in the most sinful way he’d ever seen, conveying the answer she could not give.

“Of course she will. She’s made for it.” Duff spoke, leaning over her body and angling his hips just right, the tip of his cock nudging her g-spot with each thrust.

The choked out moan that left her mouth at the shot of pleasure that ran up her spine was enough to have Slash tumbling over the edge, curse words and profanities spilling from his lips the same way his cum spilled from his cock and down her throat. She hummed around him at the taste, making her best to swallow with choking at all, and Slash kept his hips pushed all the way in until his orgasm had subsided.

He pulled out, still firmly gripping her hair, and leaned down for a quick kiss, not caring about the taste of his own cum on her mouth. As he pulled away he moved to the headboard of Duff’s bed, stealing a cigarette from an abandoned pack of Marlboros and enjoying the rest of the show.

Duff’s thrusts had become animalistic at this point, his body fully doubled over Y/N’s as he chased his high with his hand still rubbing furious circles on her clit.

Slash could tell from afar that Y/N was close, but she needed an extra push, and judging by the way Duff was moving, he knew the blond was close as well. He leaned forward and decided to give a little help, strongly cupping Y/N’s face in one hand and pulling her a bit close.

“You going to fucking cum? Hum? You want Duff to fill that tight little hole of yours?” Slash spat on her face, keeping a cold tone to his words.

“Yes please.” Y/N moaned, making her best to keep her eyes open and on his own.

“Fucking beg for it like the pretty whore you are. Beg for his cum.” He groaned, letting go of her face and delivering a sharp slap on it.

The action sent Y/N tumbling over the edge, broken begs for Duff’s cum leaving her lips as she shook under his body, doing her best to rut her hips back against his.

The feeling of having Y/N cum against him sent Duff over the edge too, the blond shallowly thrusting inside her as rope after rope of cum filled her up. Y/N whined at the warmth inside her body, shaking slightly as Duff pulled out and allowed the rest of his cum to land on her ass.

They took a moment to breathe in the cigarette filled air, the faint trace of nicotine calming their raging nerves from the orgasm. Once he got his breathing to slow down, Duff pulled himself up and used a dirty t-shirt that laid by the door of the bed to clean her body, maneuvering her further up the mattress so she could rest her head in his pillow.

“You okay?” Slash smiled down at her, pulling strands of her from her sweaty forehead.

“Yeah.” She smiled back, looking at Duff as he laid himself with his head on her chest, running his hand over her sides in a soothing gesture.

Her hand went to his hair, softly undoing the knots that formed during the show and during sex, feeling him relax more and more against her. “Don’t fall asleep on me blondie.” She chuckled sweetly, not really minding it if he did it.

“Won’t…” He mumbled absentmindedly, closing his eyes.

Y/N smiled at him, feeling Slash mimic the movements of her hand on Duff’s hair on her own head, sending a wave of relaxation through her tired muscles. She hummed at the feeling, closing her eyes as well and letting Slash lull her into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
